


Tragic Hero

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Her life could only ever end in tragedy.





	Tragic Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Heroína Trágica](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532907) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #143 - tragedy.

Her life could only ever end in tragedy, there was nothing she could do about that. As in the ancient stories, she was touched by death, it would follow her, killing all around her until there was no one left to take but her. Even before she learnt what would need to be done, she knew she wouldn’t leave this battle alive. Every time Leliana mentioned their future, it was just another reminder of what she couldn’t have. But she couldn’t steal Leliana’s future, so she kept the truth from her. Hoping that Leliana’s life wouldn’t end in tragedy too.


End file.
